Mistletoad
The Mistletoad is a character from Todd "LilDeuceDeuce" Bryanton's "Dr. Monster" YouTube music video series. He is one of the many creations of Dr. Monster: a psychopathic explosive toad that launches himself like a missile or rocket and has a particular hate for all things pertaining to Christmas. He first appeared in "Christmas is Cancelled", and later made cameos in "Deady Bear". He is voiced by LilDeuceDeuce himself. History "Christmas is Cancelled" After Douglas corrects Dr. Monster on the pronunciation of ".gif", he becomes enraged and decides to destroy Christmas, unleashing the Mistletoad, who immediately goes on a bombing spree, first blowing up LilDeuceDeuce and one of the vampireresses from "Hampire". He tells that when he was a tadpole, Santa, his elves, and his reindeer made a lot of noise that annoyed him and kept him awake. He swore revenge and eventually blew up Santa, but now went out of his way to destroy everything else Christmas related. He blows up Jack Skellington and some elves before attacking a city and blowing up Zanta Claws. Then the Mistletoad's opponent, Frosty the Bro-man, unexpectedly arrives. He threatens him and compares him to the Mine Turtle from the asdfmovies and Slippy from Star Fox. The Mistletoad does not seem to care much and eats his carrot nose, pulls his coal eyes out, and mocks him being overweight. He then targets a group of Dr. Monster's other creations singing around a Christmas tree. When his explosion does not stop their singing, Dr. Monster sends him again. However, this still does not stop them, and Dr. Monster realizes (parodying The Grinch) that Christmas cannot be truly ruined. "Deady Bear" The Mistletoad appears in "Deady Bear" as one of Dr. Monster's idea drawings in his childhood. He reappears in peron later with the Hampire and the Leopardchaun pulling Deady out of a hole (parodying Winnie the Pooh). He later appears in a movie theater with other creations. "The Andrewoids" The Mistletoad appears in "The Andrewoids" in a photograph, and later being kidnapped by the Andrewoids and thrown into a cage. He is later saved by Douglas. "The Eggsecutioner" The Leperchaun appears being beat up by The Eggsecutioner. Personality The Mistletoad is very destructive and cruel. He is a psychopathic and deranged toad who absolutely loves destroying Christmas and ruining it for everyone. He is remorseless and takes a lot of pleasure in his evil actions. He is also clever and tricky, able to outwit Frosty very easily. He is also shown to be manipulative. Appearance The Mistletoad is a bright green toad with an elongated, curved head in the shape of a missile. He has large white eyes and dark green eyebrows. He wears a red bow on his neck. Gallery Images mistletoad.jpg|"Christmas is Cancelled" single cover art. christmascancelled.jpg|The Mistletoad vs. Frosty the Bro-man. Videos Dr. Monster Christmas is Cancelled (feat. Jack Douglass) Animated Christmas Song LilDeuceDeuce Trivia *Mistletoad is a portmanteau from the words "mistletoe" and "toad". Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mongers Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animals Category:Hybrids Category:Crossover Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Music Villains